cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Citadel
For canon information, see the Mass Effect Wiki page for the Citadel. This page is for CDN members' non-canon additions. The Citadel is a massive space station located in the Serpent Nebula, believed to have been constructed by the Protheans at least 50,000 years ago. First discovered in the current era by asari explorers, the Citadel is now home to over 13 million sapients, representing the majority of starfaring races. In addition to its central position within the mass relay network, making it a hub for galactic travel and trade, the station houses the Citadel Council and embassies, making it the de facto political capital of the known galaxy. The Citadel is composed of six primary structures: the Presidium (which includes the Citadel Tower) and the five Wards. The Presidium The Presidium is a ring 7.2km in diameter, habitable in its closed interior, home to the majority of political and diplomatic agencies, as well as the station's wealthiest residents and commercial facilities providing for them. The Citadel Tower, housing the Council itself, extends along the station's central axis, connecting at its base to the Presidium via a lateral crossover. The Presidium maintains an artificial 20-hour day-night cycle. Other locations: *The Battle of the Citadel Memorial commemorates those of the Citadel Fleet and allied navies who gave their lives defending the Citadel during the recent geth attack. *The Iolla Water Gardens is a Thessian meditative garden, comprised of a network of platforms and pathways arranged around water fountains and features. The Elcor Unity statue is nearby. The Wards The five Wards are arm-like structures, each 44.7km long, housing the majority of the station's residents and businesses. They attach at their bases to the Presidium ring, and are habitable on their inner surfaces which, although open to space, are protected by environmental fields (in addition, many sealed buildings rise past the 7m ceiling of the Wards' atmospheres). Due to not being enclosed, the Wards have no day or night. Only four of the five Wards have thus far been named in canon sources. Bachjret Ward Kithoi Ward Kithoi Ward, although broadly comparable to the other Wards, is often seen as a somewhat more prestigious location (although obviously less so than the Presidium). It is home to Palaven Gardens, inspired by the great parks on Palaven itself. There is a food market nearby, with many great eateries in proximity. Other locations: *The Authority is a nightclub and performance space catering to the BDSM community. Tayseri Ward Tayseri Ward was once known for being a cultural and artistic epicenter. Devestated by the geth attack of two years previous, the Ward now known for its poor working class and immigrant population, who have flooded the Ward looking to gain jobs in the reconstruction effort. Interspecies violence has become rampant, caused by the competition for jobs and encoragement from organized criminal organizations, which have found profit in the atmosphere of hate and paranoia. Deflation of the credit and the galactic economic downturn have hit Tayseri worst of all the Wards, worsening the already poor situation. Many notable tourist and revenue generating locations, such as the Museum of Galactic History, Gaeron Botanical Gardens, and Tayseri Point, remain closed. The most famous of the location of the Tayseri Ward, Dilinaga Concert Hall, is still under repairs, with many of the hall's resident dramatic troupes, such as the Dillinaga Opera Company and the Tayseri Philharmonic, using the Auxua School of the Arts' auditorium. Other centers of art and drama have also recently re-opened for performances, most notably the Ceylon Hall, and the annual Bliss Festival has remained on Tayseri throughout the difficulties caused by the attack and reconstruction. The Ward is also notable for the recent increase of Alliance presence, including a foward command center known as the Alliance Tower. Other locations: *Cosmo's is a restaurant with a primarily dextro menu, although a selection of levo dishes is available. *Janirisia is an asari restaurant specialising in new-style Dakhur Thessian cuisine. *Saint John Paul the Great is a church of the human Catholic faith, which also serves as a shelter for homeless children. *The Re'ha Auditorium is a recently-completed performance space, and home to the Tayseri classical orchestra. Zakera Ward Zakera Ward is dominated by volus, elcor and hanar interests, although the residential and commercial population is diverse outside these groups; recently a human commercial zone has been established in the Shin Akiba district. Other locations: *Jal Ma Eight is a salarian take-out/delivery restaurant, with a menu including salarian-inspired dishes tailored to other species' palettes. *Mikaela's is a Terran restaurant specialising in seafood dishes prepared in the Mediterranean fashion. *Mondragón is a Terran/Thessian fusion restaurant known for the quality of its imported Terran ingredients. *A Taste of Kendra is a traditional Kendra Ocean asari restaurant. *Tukasi is a krogan restaurant, known for its quality (and spicy) Tlacra-style dishes. See also Category: Citadel Dwellers Category:Locations